pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE096: Takin' It On the Chinchou
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak |michars =Dayton, Dayton's father |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Totodile, James' Weezing, Dayton's Chinchou (nicknamed Bright; debut), Chinchou (multiple), Corsola |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Dayton |local =Blue Point Isle, Bluefinland, Blue Lagoon}} is the 3rd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While Exploring Blue Rock Isle, Ash and co. encounter a Chinchou, an odd Pokémon that's both a Water and Electric type. Misty tries to catch it, but fails realizing it belongs to someone else—a boy named Dayton. However, Team Rocket sees the Chinchou and devises a plan to use them as Christmas lights. Later, everyone prepares and celebrates a Chinchou parade. Ash and Dayton lead the parade and Brock, Misty and Dayton's Father are at the end. However, Team Rocket blocks the path they need to go. Can Ash and his friends stop them and get the Chinchou to their destination on time? Episode Plot The heroes take a train and it is announced they are going to Blue Lagoon. Misty warns that is the wrong destination. Soon, the heroes find themselves at a wrong place, so Misty blames Ash for this circumstance. Ash promises to get them out. Suddenly, they encounter a strange Pokémon. Misty adores this Chinchou and throws a Poké Ball at it. However, it is reflected back and soon a boy comes, warning not to catch it. The boy chases the Chinchou, so Ash stops it and tries to hit the tentacles. However, Chinchou uses Spark on Ash, electrocuting him. Ash apologizes, since he did not want any harm by grabbing the tentacles. The heroes introduce themselves to the boy, who is Dayton, while his Chinchou is Bright. Ash admits they got lost, but Dayton thinks they can visit the Chinchou Parade to the mountain. Ash asks Chinchou if they can lead them there, but gets electrocuted for being close to it. Team Rocket observe, so Jessie adores Chinchou and its Spark attack. James and Meowth plan on getting the Chinchou for Christmas lights, but got bashed by Jessie. The heroes contact Oak and ask why Chinchou live on the mountain. Oak explains that the mountain was formed by seismological activities from the sea up. The Chinchou made their nest at the lagoon and each year they go down to sea. Dayton tells this year his father and him are in charge of overseeing the Parade. At the night, Dayton's father gives permission for his friends to attend the parade. Dayton's father blows a whistle, causing lights to appear at the surface of the lake. The Chinchou come out, so Dayton leads them, while his father and the heroes watch the rear end. Going out of the town, Bright leads the Chinchou to the bridge, but stops. Ash thinks it might be afraid, but Dayton convinces him there is nothing to fear. They cross the bridge and encounter Team Rocket. Meowth presses a button to launch a rocket, but nothing happens. Ash and Dayton warn Brock, Misty and Dayton's father to move out. Dayton's father blows the whistle, so most of the Chinchou move out. Meowth breaks the button and the missile captures the bridge, destroys it and falls in the river. Jessie is angered and goes to get the remaining ones herself. Bright uses Thunder Wave on them, then got blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Since Dayton, Ash, Bright and some Chinchou split from the group, Dayton's father tell them they'll find a way to get there, as the Chinchou know the way. Ash tells he will remain by Dayton, but Misty and Brock tell that if Dayton wants to get lost, Ash can help him. Ash is annoyed by this, though they go away. At the road, the Chinchou get exhausted. Dayton remembers he had to pour water on them to avoid them getting exhausted. Ash sends Totodile to use Water Gun. However, it cancels the attack and Ash clarifies that he meant to make them healthy again. Totodile sprays water in the sky and makes a rain, which pours on Chinchou, causing their tentacles to glow. Dayton thanks Ash for this. As they continue, Dayton tells Ash the Chinchou's tentacles glow in water to see where they are going. Suddenly, Dayton steps on the end of a rock, which breaks, causing Dayton to fall. Ash screams his name. Dayton tries to get up, but had his knee wounded and it begins to rain, so yells to get Ash's attention. Ash does not hear it and tries to search. Suddenly, the Chinchou climb down, as they try to find Dayton. Soon, the Chinchou find Dayton and it stops raining. Despite the fog, the Chinchou are confident they go the right direction. Soon, Ash spots the beach, with some glowing lights in the distance. They find Misty, Brock and Dayton's father. The Chinchou go to reunite, but fall in a hole. Team Rocket appear and have taken the Chinchou. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen. They go in the smoke, causing Pikachu to miss using Thunder Shock. The Chinchou signalize using their tentacles, so Ash sends Bayleef and Totodile. Totodile uses Water Gun to make an opening through the smoke, while Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, but the cage does not take any damage from the attack. The Chinchou use Thunder Wave to shatter the cage and fall in the sea. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Team Rocket, who got blasted off by Chinchou's Spark. Dayton is sad his Chinchou had to leave. However, Bright returns back. Dayton lets it know no matter how far it is, they will always be friends. With a wave splash, Bright goes with the other Chinchou. Ash feels that Chinchou will return back. Later, Team Rocket float at sea after their blast off. Seeing the Chinchou, they think the Chinchou are here to rescue them. They hop on them, but gets electrocuted instead. The heroes go on the boat and Ash and Dayton promise to have a battle the next time they see each other. Misty spots a Corsola on the ferry and goes to jump to get it, but she gets restrained by Ash and Brock from doing so. Debuts Character Dayton Pokémon Chinchou Move *Spark *Thunder Wave Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon? (Pocket Monster TV):" Chinchou (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Smoochum (US) Gallery Chinchou reflects the Poké Ball JE096 2.jpg James and Meowth plan on decorating the Christmas tree with Chinchou JE096 3.jpg Dayton's father summons the Chinchou JE096 4.jpg The Chinchou are sprayed with water JE096 5.jpg Meowth breaks the button JE096 6.jpg The net captured a bridge JE096 7.jpg Totodile sprays the water onto Chinchou JE096 8.jpg Ash comes with the Chinchou JE096 9.jpg Team Rocket fly into the smoke JE096 10.jpg Ash sends Bayleef and Totodile JE096 11.jpg The Chinchou are freed JE096 12.jpg Team Rocket gets electrocuted JE096 13.jpg Ash and Brock restrain Misty JE096 14.jpg Misty gazes upon Corsola }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash